1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for conference participants to individually control real-time and recorded conference data. In particular, the present invention relates to a participant rewinding, fast-forwarding and pausing conference data that includes audio, video and web conference data.
2. Description of the Background Art
During a conference call, a presenter or moderator has the ability to control a presentation, such as a PowerPoint presentation by controlling a slide on the graphical user interface. Participants, however, are limited to passively observing the conference data. They cannot control the timing of when the conference data is presented and they cannot replay conference data that was already presented. As a result, if a participant joins a conference after it has already begun, the participant misses out on vital information. Even if the participants join at the beginning of the conference, they may want to review some of the data, such as an important slide or an explanation previously provided by the presenter.
Digital video recorders (DVR) allow a user that has recorded a live or recorded television show in advance to control the television show by moving backwards, moving forwards or by pausing the video. The control, however, only works for video that is stored on the DVR. If a user started recording a television show halfway through the show, the user cannot rewind to the beginning of the show. DVRs allow users to schedule when to start recording, but this takes advanced planning. Furthermore, the DVR does not allow separate control of the audio and video data.